barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:PrincessMariposaBarbie/Archive
Thanks for Olivia to tells us for make archive page ^_^. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:193458 1350669954817 full.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Manu962 (talk) 13:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but the picture of Brian Drummond seems weird (yeah it is his picture). Won't it be better that you can replace it with some other picture. Beautybash101 (talk) 16:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I can replace it ;) Beautybash101 (talk) 16:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Well-done! You are going really fast- I did the same at first. Now I am here for 1 week and 2 days ;) Beautybash101 (talk) 16:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello! hi Miranda you have an account here, that's great. I didn't knew that. Nmdis (talk) 16:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello! hi Miranda you have an account here, that's great. I didn't knew that. Nmdis (talk) 16:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Don't mention. It's fine that you replied even if you are late to ;) Beautybash101 (talk) 14:28, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda Hi Miranda, you might haven't noticed that I upload a lot of pictures here that can't be found eg Ken (ff/fs), Raquelle (ff/fs) Zane, Taylor and Carrie etc. I snap the pics from the dvds. There are many ways to snap them. I use a bit different way that I am not comfortable sharing, there might be a program or something for that but I don't use it. After snaping the pics I have to resize them and crop so this process takes time. Anyway, Good Luck editing :D Beautybash101 (talk) 11:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) The pic of Midge you uploaded has text so some will cosider it as fan art, you should crop the pic, right? Beautybash101 (talk) 10:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I know its official because it has great quality but some people don't think. If its from official page from fb, then its fine. Take care :) Beautybash101 (talk) 11:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to say that you should be a bit more careful when you write the quotes. You should write them exactly as they are in the movie, without changing them. Don't get me wrong, you're really doing a great job writing those quotes and posting screeshots but you should be a bit more careful with the quotes. For example: *''"This is Grace. You has one princess asistant. Every student in Princess Charm School has one."'' *''"Blair Willows, anyone see where Blair Willows?"'' I can't watch the movie and listen to the quotes right now but I know that "anyone see where Blair Willows" and "You has one princess asistant" ''are not grammatically correct and don't make any sense. Anyway you're doing a good job, thank you for the contributions. VioletManu (talk) 13:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Miranda, did you created the category ''childrens, if you did so, there is no word such as childrens it is children. Beautybash101 (talk) 14:38, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry, you worked hard for the childrens category, but as we can't rename a category, I deleted the category from each page and replaced it named as children because there's no word such as children. Beautybash101 (talk) 12:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I just change "trio" with "trios" because the vategories should be in plural. VioletManu (talk) 14:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yes! Sorry, I didn't noticed before, thanks for telling me... Beautybash101 (talk) 15:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) hey miranda im niki love your page! Goodfairyfriend (talk) 10:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC)goodfairyfriendGoodfairyfriend (talk) 10:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Of-coase not Miranda, how I could make up an imaginary name? The surf announcer announced her name, don't believe me so check out for yourself :) I've seen this movie so may times and was always thinking to make a page for her... Beautybash101 (talk) 11:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda, hope you are doing well, you are doing edits which have grammar mistakes, please don't feel bad, you made the marry princes/princesses- there is no word such as that, and also you added Gothel to wizards category, wizard is word for males, we will use the word "witch", I am really sorry if I made you feel bad :( I myself do these mistakes, just be a little more careful. Have a super day :) Beautybash101 (talk) 09:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Where did you got this picture? I don't think it's right one, at that time Merliah didn't need a necklace... Beautybash101 (talk) 13:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! I thought it's from MT2 but its from original movie, I realised before you told me, I was just about to reply when I recieved your message, anyway, thank you. Beautybash101 (talk) 13:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! We doesn't need a polish coloring books here. --Albina von Roth (Meldujcie się hrabiowie!) 19:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda! Hope you're fine, I was expecting a message from you. That's great you make different categories but mostly you make them singular names as all categories should be plural named, categories can't be renamed. As for the "Characters Gallery", it should be named "Character galleries" I checked on Disney Wikia too. Sorry if you think it's rude but I can't help it. Yes, I am a Muslim and I guessed before that you're a Muslim too! I'm from Lahore, Pakistan. I usally don't reveal my age to people I don't know much, don't worry I'm in the age limit 13 :) Beautybash101 (talk) 09:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw from which city of Indonesia are you, do you know anything about Pakistan. ) Beautybash101 (talk) 09:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Mariposa Here]' is the background image. It's one of the pages in a new Mariposa book.' --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:19, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda! How's your Eid going? It's early in the morning here and we all are getting ready for the big day (people are already in the Mosques), today's my elder sister's Javeria's birthday too! I wonder how you people celebrate Eid- ul- Fitr :) Have a great time, happy Eid and happy contributing! Beautybash101 (talk) 21:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Miranda! I recently started to write fanons. This BM fanon wikia is new and is made by User:SaeryenKatten Please read my fanon article, it's the first one I wrote and it's not complete yet. I made a logo for that wiki and chose a background (you can see on Sae's talk page ) and is waiting for Saeryan to reply. Please tell me if you like my article and are you interested in writing fanons? I'm waiting for your reply! Beautybash101 (talk) 12:06, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes Miranda, fanons are great, I really hope we could extend the wikia. Its new, but people could get confused with this wikia as both of the names only have the difference of the word "movies". Meanwhile, if you want you could help us pick themes, spruce the pages including homepage (it is not locked), add related pictures. I hope you'll make a great fanon writer. For me, the easiest fanons are writing about minor characters :) Beautybash101 (talk) 13:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello, Miranda. First of all, I would kindly ask you to sign your posts. Thank you. Talking about the picture: it is one of promotional pictures, or stills, as they are mostly commonly called, made by Mattel, Inc. and put anywhere to promote a film. In fact, I don't know where exactly did this picture come from, but stills for the newest films are usually put on amazon.com. Hope this helps, Elisabeth (Talk to me) 14:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Dear Miranda, thanks for posting the new Mariposa pictures in the galleries, where did you got them from? Did you took snapshots? If you'd tell me, then thank you. I'll be waiting for the reply and have a good day! Beautybash101 (talk) 18:47, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks (From Beautybash101) Thank you very much for the information you gave. I've visited this club many times and it's great. I didn't knew that these are from fanpop too. I'll try to take pictures too as soon as I get the movie/dvd :) Beautybash101 (talk) 13:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Mariposa Hi i am graysky 300.Call me keira. I will call you mary Plz b my friend. reply soon Re: Hello Miranda. First, I would like to thank you for not signing your message. It was great pleasure to find it out whose message it was. Second, I would like to know if you know what 'stress' is. If you do, it would be easy for you to understand the difference between Lum'ì'''na (the moon fairy in ''Magic of the Rainbow) and L'ù'''mina (the protagonist of ''Pearl Princess). Hope this is clear for you, Elisabeth (Talk to me) 14:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Why did you...? Why did you change Catania's picture to the previous one before me? The one I put there is right from the movie in HD, a screenshot I made with my Android and cropped, as I had downloaded it. InspiredAndNatural (talk) 12:51, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Kristi Um... Mariposa is more prettier in the 2nd movie because she's played by Barbie, voiced by Kelly Sheridan too, of course. Click here to see the first Mariposa. Mariposa in the sequel looks nothing like first Mariposa, and has all of Barbie's features. Otherwise, there's no excuse as to why they used Kelly Sheridan to voice her. InspiredAndNatural (talk) 13:07, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Kristi Why...? Why are you continuing to change the quotes on King Regellius? He said "'Hey!?"' not "Hey!?" He didn't like how Mariposa addressed her, and Catania had to speak up. Please watch the movie again and you'll see. He didn't yell at her "Hey!?" He was quoting the term she used, "''''Hey!?'"' This is the proper way of doing it when writing. If a character's quote includes another's quote, it's "'...'" So please stop.InspiredAndNatural (talk) 13:05, September 4, 2013 (UTC)Kristi Er... You commented on my talk page. Um, my name is Kristi, from the US. Anyways, hi.InspiredAndNatural (talk) 13:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Kristi It's.... It's Shimmervale, not Shimmervelle. I find you doing this continously. InspiredAndNatural (talk) 12:46, September 11, 2013 (UTC)Kristi BeautyBash101 Hello Miranda, how are you? The user BeautyBash101 said to me about you, "She copied every single thing on my profile but in other words." It is bothering her, so please communicate with her about why your profiles are similar. Have a good day. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) User Page Don't worry about it then. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Have a nice day! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Trapped in the Dreamhouse/Theme You don't need to be offended about the page. I didn't notice that you had already made the page because of the way the title was written. Also, on the page you made, there's a lot of grammatical mistakes. I'll just combine the two pages. The new theme is for ''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse, seeing as the new season has just began :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Personal Template You're welcome, I'm glad you like it! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 12:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Miranda, it is rude that I didn't reply you after I saw your message, it's been a while, I thought it is better if Olivia solves this problem. You may not notice but it all started when: *You copied that I change different fonts *Many things of my info-box *I wrote a compliment about Talaya and you copied that too *My point of view on Barbie Movies *My favorite shows *My favorite characters *Adding pictures of different characters I am not lying because I don't need to, you know you've copied many things already from my profile and as I've mentioned I hate cheaters. ALL MY EFFORT WAS PUT INTO THAT AND IT'S TOO EASY TO COPY, right? Pardon if I am crossing the limits, but you are too. I just free from my exams and my laptop came back being fixed and instantly I am replying you. Beautybash101 (talk) 18:47, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :( Sorry Miranda, I still not believe you. This can't be such a coincidence, it's clear you've copied me but you aren't admitting it. I am stubborn and you should know it, your explanation is more senseless to me. I really want to close this topic, it bothers me. I am going to change my profile totally, that doesn't means I am afraid. Our profile is really similar but this is the similarity crossing the limits, sorry but I am very cross. I shall be waiting for a better reply, good wishes Beautybash101 (talk) 11:13, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I do so, we'll just try to keep our profiles different, it would be a lot better. With good wishes, Beautybash101 (talk) 15:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Dearest Miranda, as you see, I've changed my profile and hope we won't have problems in future. I also appologize for being hard on you. With good wishes, Beautybash101 (talk) 20:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) can you put the new barbie pic as a profile pic in barbie fab sisters ??? pls sorry but my pic is not like all of the profile pics?? can you handle it?? Can you reset the image as it was?? Barbie (fab sisters) pic please Hi,user can u please get a half of this photo.Best wishes Shy.PS r there any other photo.Shy(Talk)21:36 October 12 2013(UTC).That's what I mean't cut half.So i kinda forget to write cut.Well Thank u.Shy(Talk)16:31 October 13 2013(UTC) Hey! I saw in my email a link you gave, and I am grateful. NowVideo and Novamov is where I download the movies I want to watch, as I never watch TV, and Barbie/Disney/Cartoon/ movies/sitcoms are childish and unacceptable to my Dad. But I must say that Lassie episodes/movies are enjoyable, so it's not like I have a boring life. Figure skating is quite entertaining too. Thanks anyways.InspiredAndNatural (talk) 14:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Just do not I know you have watched the film, but please don't post any more pictures of it until October 22. You seem to have done a few, but no more until then. That's also cheating, not giving others a chance, and it is wrong. Editing is not for points alone. I edit articles because, for one, is not worded right, has a misspelling, and sometimes incomplete.InspiredAndNatural (talk) 15:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Are there any do's n dont's Hi Miranda (because i heard every1 calls u that) r their any barbie movies wiki do's n dont's in this wiki if so i want to read them your blog wasn't enough u can ask the founder or the admin to create a do's n dont''s'' 4 this wiki not a blog but a page.Best Wishes Shy (Talk) October 15 2013 16:33 (UTC).PS How did u know this wiki needs more tempelates like the disney wiki.' like it? } The templetes Hi Miranda i found the original barbie a fashion fairytale poster online u can use it.Best Wishes Shy(Talk) October 17 21:12 (UTC) ... But it's needless and no point in doing it. InspiredAndNatural 21:25, October 18, 2013 (UTC) how can you be sure? How can you be sure? It's not impossible for young Catania to be played by Stacie. *Stacie played Princess Meredith, alongside Barbie who played Tori as well as Keira, and Chelsea who played Princess Trevi. Meredith looks identical to Catania too if you just analyze the possibility, perhaps even looking ''very closely at the two. (So I saw the possibility of young Catania being played by Stacie; p.s: just in case you say Meredith and Trevi weren't played by Barbie's sisters, I did not add those categories.) *Kelly played several characters, and you can't deny that it's her. If it's not impossible for those characters to be played by Kelly, what about Stacie? Take a look at Kelly's Roles. On what you said about 6-year-old Rosella, I'm not sure. But that too isn't impossible. Kelly played triplets in how many movies? If she could play triplets, then she could play a young counterpart. I think it's the same witb Stacie on the young Catania situation. 18:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Font I didnt make it i just ask an admin from the disney wiki to make 1 disney font the admin's username is well here is the link SilverFight i know her title says the Snow Queen but she is an admin but she is not online right now i think she'll be online in 1 hour but wait read this before editing or doing anything Disney_Wiki:3ADo's_and_Don'ts well thanks!!! Shy(Talk) November 2 2013 (UTC) Walt Font Hi Miranda I talk to Silver she said to 'you have to download the font in order to type it.Then you have to make the signature on an art program so that it has to be transparent.You can download the font from this website.(http://www.dafont.com/walt-disney.font].'''Well this is what she said.And your welcome for the help.Shy(Talk) November 03 2013 19:16 (UTC) I didn't I didn't delete it. It wasn't there, since I saw the two comparisons before publishing the undo. I undid the edit because the correct spelling is "less," not "les." "Less" is the anonym for "more." But I didn't see anything on a doll commercial. InspiredAndNatural (talk) 01:41, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi Miranda it's me again did you already made that picture the 1 u saw on my profile the other day what kind of art programs u have because u havent take the advice yet if u have a good one just let me know.Shy(Talk) November 09 2013 16:46 (UTC) Well You didnt understand what i meant is did you remember the disney font the one you saw the other time and ask me where did i make that did you make one already?That's what i wanted to ask.Shy(Talk) November 10 2013 10:58 (UTC) Colour I didnt ask her about the colour yet but i did right now i don't know if she will answer sorry i didnt tell you.Shy(Talk) November 10 2013 11:18 (UTC) Hi Miranda, congrats on your never ending edits, I will no longer be on wika because of busy schedule, THANKX for everything. Bye :D Beautybash101 (talk) 12:32, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :) Hm... yeah... forever. I am a silly being, my likes and dislikes are all the time changing, I am a slacker and stubborn person, my love for Barbie wouldn't end but I realize that giving time to other things isn't at the end of my list. My 3 months here were very short, happy and... Anyway, thankx for the support, I removed my profile and will no longer come back to contribute, people here are very talented so there would be no need to return. I guess if I'm no regular__ it's better being not at all here. I think I will miss you... Bye :) Beautybash101 (talk) 14:52, November 14, 2013 (UTC) He-he, it was once mentioned in your profile so it lead me to your full name, bye! Beautybash101 (talk) 09:19, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello Miranda it's me again where did you found the picture with Barbie hugging Majesty the one from your avatar not the one your using now.So where did you found if any chance can you put in Barbie's gallery it has been renamed to Barbie Roberts (Movies)/Gallery please.Shy (Talk) November 16 2013 17:15 (UTC) A screenshot The photo of Barbie and Majesty with Barbie holding her neck with her eyes closed at the end of the music video that's what i am asking i saw you in a blog of InspiredAndNatural the first one she wrote.PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 14:47, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I knew that I already know that weeks ago a user not from this wiki told me i already tryed i only have paint nothing else and it did'nt came nicely and for him he has illustrait i gave up on it and it's fine have a good week.PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 20:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Information Needed! Hi I wanted to know how you made your blog with different fonts and colrs, with beautiful templates! I also wanted to know how to insert a pic in a template, thanks! Prettyraks (talk) 09:41, November 22, 2013 (UTC) You're from Indonesia? Me too! Mckells (talk) 06:09, November 28, 2013 (UTC)Mckells Great! The infobox looks great. I really like it! Have a great day. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 14:34, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Paint Hi Miranda remember when i asked about the picture of BArbie and MAjesty and u told you made it by paint i did that but there was a white border in the picture.Please can you tell me how to remove it?PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 12:04, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Nice to Talk with You! Hi, PrincessMariposaBarbie... (or if u had a true name, instead of nickname...)! I'm quite interested in your spirit for Barbie Movies... So far, i guess it's a long way u pave in it... I really want to know where u got those screenshot of Barbie The Pearl Princess! As long as i know, the trailer hasnt't even come out. Except for the teaser... What do u think of the movie? Could the director, Terry Clason, the one who has directed all Barbie mermaid movies, has a general likes of mermaid? Nice talk with you! NP: I'm Indonesian too! LuminesenceLight (talk) 11:04, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Mystery Ink! Hi, it's me again LuminesenceLight. That's funny. I searched her page in FanPop, but it seems she deleted her own post! Currently, I'm trying to breach her 'private' video security system. There is gotta be a way to do it! If I get it, would u want to get it as well? If u do, I can send it. Yes, of course the movie gotta be great. Awesome, i can said.... Now the great mystery is how she can get it? LuminesenceLight (talk) 14:48, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Breach Failed Hi, PrincessMariposaBarbie! Well, I'm trying to breach, but it seems YouTube is encrypted by 32MB encryption. It will gonna take a while. Okay, she didn't want to share it. Maybe because she got the upper-hand on this. If I be her, I will share it anyway. When do u think the trailer will come out? Although the movies will come out in 7th Feb, the trailer must at least show up by now. To this end, i'm too eager to watch it. Still, we have to wait. Here at Indonesia, never expect it will come up on XX! Cinema. 'cos it will never. Wait to hear from you!LuminesenceLight (talk) 02:11, December 17, 2013 (UTC) No Barbie Vue CInema! I never find any of Barbie films playing in Indonesian's CInema, don't you? I haven't check Universal Studio in Jakarta, maybe there is? I think the plan to release the trailer maybe focussed as a Christmast or New Year gifts by mattel. You know, they like to adjust the date, right? What will you do when u get the trailer on Youtube? Me, I'll download it in full resolution! Do u have any recommendation where to download Barbie movies in high quality? I've been dying to search for it in the last 3 years. It's also be a joy if i know where to download Princess and the Pauper. I never find one. A little tip, when u want to download any movies, you have to be quick. Because in one day, tons of the movies is available in various web, then the next day, it all disappear. They love kicking the 'copyright infringement'! Hearing up from and for you! LuminesenceLight (talk) 10:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Download! You're online when I send this, aren't you? Well, I see the page u said, it seems you can just watch it there, no download buttons. That buttons is an ad. By the way, yes, here at Indonesia Barbie aren't so famous. And they considered Barbie as for child and girl. Well, I found a lot of granny who loves Barbie, and a lot of boys who love Barbie as well (maybe because she's pretty, I dont know). So basically, they are wrong What age are u Miranda? Listening you voice! LuminesenceLight (talk) 10:47, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Same Age! Hello, again! The link u gave to me only download it in 360 MP4. I dont think that's high enough... 480 should be high, but there is no choice there. Too less resolution bothered me... I'd like real life pictures. Now, if I found the great resolution download link, I'll give it to you then... Many fans arent fanatics like us out there. They just come here check everyday without make any sound. But if u check the YouTube, u'll see they quite loud about her (Barbie). It's completely normal to see people like that. You know, how many people insulted and mocked me for love Barbie? It makes sense to see few hate her for no good reason. These people arent and wont bothered me anyway. So KEEP CALM AND LOVE BARBIE... Well, usually I dont share my real name online. So, I guess.. it's hard to share it. You can just call me Luminesence. Same to you, I've born at 1999, so we are at the same age, 14. Next year, I'll be 15. Where do u live? Nice talks with someone my age! LuminesenceLight (talk) 12:13, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Pocket On Sight! Wait a minute, wouldnt u say that u live in Lampung? Yeah, I do want to, but then you'll be shock to know. Miranda, I dont suppose to bring a lot of mess here, but dont u think all Barbie characters have a special dress? Because they litterally have pockets in it, like Keira, Tori or Catania, all of them save their things inside their dress. Isnt that weird? Always a Pleasure LuminesenceLight (talk) 12:38, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hidden Pocket Well, that's because we arent just talked for both of us. Here we talked for the entire community. And if so, "Mereka gak bakal ngerti kalimat ini" So, I'd like more formal language. Beside, the english language isnt as rough as Indonesian right? Yes, pocket! If we look closely, Catania's Flutter Flower seems to glow from inside her dress. Could it means Catania's dress has pockets? Then if we see Tori, it's kinda weird when she has just changed her aunt's hair, her magical hairbrush just disappear as she put it in her pocket. Mattel didnt want to make mess on this... LuminesenceLight (talk) 13:11, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Strange? You're right! If Tori's pocket mistake weren't bad enough, how about Keira's? It's impossible to have iPad on your pocket! Even i cant keep my pocket in my handbag! If you notice (which you surely did, lol), you'll see that mattel movies are made in such rushes. They didnt pay close attention upon details. Disney's however, is better about details. In realistics, mattel score more higher than Disney. Disney's characters' face arent realistic. Mattel in this case, win. What we need is not details, but realistic characters. Lights are also major issue in Barbie Movies. Take a close look to Mariposa and Catania during Gwyllion's attack. you'll notice the only light should come only from the Heartstone. But, they get lights from behind our views. Which will be like additional lightings. They looks like in movie takes with camera crew there. Nerd! I'm gonna give thumbs up for you about your fanatism to Barbie Movies! Power of Nerd! I wish I could be like you... What's funny is that we can laughs and complaint about the CGI movies, but we cant make better one. So, any CGI movies should be fine. One of the poorest animation in Third-Generation of Barbie Movies (modern ones) is In a Pony Tale. I guess it's not kinda smooth movement. They keep hiding the trailer! I cant say for certain, but I'm quite sure some surprise in Christmas eve or New Years eve is coming! Yesterday, I made a calculation of Barbie's biological age. And the number is quite strange... Can u count 'em? I've been talking to XTinkerbellX about the future of Barbie movies, and I think I should start one, to you! What do u think abou the future of Barbie Movies? Nice Discussion! LuminesenceLight (talk) 14:35, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Sugar Plum Princess That is not a Barbie doll, it is a Christmas ornament. It is from the Harrods catalogue for next year. The character is named the Sugar Plum Princess, but there is no Barbie: The Sugar Plum Princess movie confirmed. If anything, she is from Barbie: Princess Power, but I don't want to speculate because people start too many rumours and spread around misinformation. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 21:23, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Finally the trailer comes! But it seems not similar to the one CleoCorrine showed. Any idea? Trailer Confusion Hi! I know you've been much busy with your holiday... I guess... Yeah, basically it's because the initial (the first frame in the video) it's not same as the new one. I'm sure she download it directly, but I'm quite sure mattel gave soem edits to the trailer. I dont know, it's maybe just my feeling So, after all, what do u think about the trailer? I guess Mermaid Party! is more energetic than any other music we got before. I mean, if Be A Friend is not enough, then this song will shake you! Happy Holiday! LuminesenceLight (talk) 16:57, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Pre-teens Please do not use the pre-teens category when there is already a Children category. Tweens I think it's better to just have Children and Teenagers, no inbetween. If you're a pre-teen then you're a child. I think tween is just a slang word, it's not really a proper word. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 19:48, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) I realize the information about the sisters' heights may not have been in the right place, but I still think it is extremely relavent and I gave a citation. I really think the information deserves to be on their pages somewhere. Thanks! Cms0128 (talk) 16:59, January 5, 2014 (UTC) im sorry miranda sweetie from ayeshagirl1 sorry i have copied ur welcome page forgive me if u want and if u have forgiven me or not just leave me a message please and im sorry i apologise please sorry sory miranda sweetie love you sweetie Ayeshagirl1 (talk) ''Your the best best best thank you to forgive me i really like you '' ''your the most kind user here'' ''i promise i wont do such thing'' ''promise promise promise'' ''i will never forget you'' ''your the most sweet user here'' ''Love you Miranda Shweetie'' My song ''Hello Miranda did you see the song i never dream i wrote it in my blog this is a new song i suggest hope you like it''''' Help Me! Miranda, Ayeshagirl wants to know how you created your talk box and can you please tell her how i am getting irritated handle her please or make her one with copy everything from you template get the colours from wikipedia from this page en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variations_of_pink in the infoboxes they are written the Hex code i and i make my talk box like that can you make one for her please? PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 13:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Wait Never mind i made already one for her.PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 14:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC)